The present invention relates generally to image processing, and more particularly to image processing for thermal imaging of a gas turbine engine, in use.
Gas turbine engines are used in a wide variety of applications, from aircraft engines to industrial power generators. Engine parts may degrade with time, and parts subjected to high thermal stresses are particularly vulnerable. Diagnostic systems can identify and pinpoint degrading parts before failures can occur enabling efficient maintenance procedures, decreasing unexpected engine downtimes, increasing engine life, and avoiding catastrophic failures.
Thermal imaging is particularly useful for gas turbine diagnostics. Unexpected heating can correspond to part degradation, cooling channel blockage, or other maintenance indicators. By comparing thermal images of a turbine engine workpiece against thermal images of expected heat profiles, thermal imaging systems can assist in engine diagnostics. Diagnostic precision is limited by the precision of cameras, and can be further limited by background heat, by the speed of workpieces (e.g. engine rotors) relative to camera shutter rates, and by vibration within the gas turbine engine.